Help talk:Contents
This page is for help requests. Click on the "+" next to the edit tab (above) to begin writing a help request. Please allow at least 24 hours for a response. If after posting here you still need assistance, feel free to contact any of the wiki administrators, who will be happy to help you out. __TOC__ registration question Why isn't CN accepting new memberships now? :The admin occasionally disables new registration in response to particularly heavy server load. Typically he will only keep it offline until he can tweak the game code to be slightly faster, and then he'll put it back online. If you're really anxious about it, you can email the game administrator at webmaster at cybernations dot net. -- Alphacow talk 03:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Images Two years of working on wikis and I still can't figure out how to upload an image. Help? :Click on the "Upload file" link to your left (located under the "toolbox" heading). Select the image to be uploaded, give it a name (e.g. "MyTown_flag.jpg"), write a small description of the image if you want (e.g. "the official flag for MyTown"), and click "Upload file." Feel free to contact me if you have any problems with the procedure. Have fun! - Alphacow talk 15:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) My page Hi there, I notice on nations own page on CN Wiki they have a large box on the right side of the page with all of their info like current recources, literacy rates, and stuff like that... My nation's page on Wiki doesn't have that. Can you please explain how to get that? :Those are created using the "nation infobox" template. Most people have them because they created their nations by following this link, which automatically includes it in the edit box for you. (Click on the link to see what I mean.) You can add one yourself, though. Edit your nation's page, and at the very top of the page, add the following: :That's a lot of stuff, but you don't need to fill in every value. Include as much or as little as you like, and your nation infobox will display what you put there. :Templates can be confusing. If you have any more questions feel free to ask them here or on my talk page. Have fun - Alphacow talk 12:35, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Skipped "Add My Nation" I created a page for my nation before seeing the "Add my nation" link. I now have no way to get it onto the list of nations, nor can I find a way to delete my current page so that I can create a new one the proper way. Is there any way to remedy this? :use Category:Nations That will add it to the list. J Andres 14:04, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Random Edit Links I have three random edit marker in the middle of the Royal Dominion page any help getting rid of them or moving them would be much appreciated. -- .lost. 07:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :It seems that they're there because of a layout conflict with the table you made. I assume you figured this out, but they belong to the section markers above it. I really can't figure out how to get rid of it... sorry! -- Alphacow talk 16:48, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I was hoping it wouldn't come to it, but I suppose I will have to find a different table that will work. .lost. 23:46, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm at a loss. I've cleaned it up some more and removed table nesting (wasn't necessary). The odd thing is that it doesn't show the error when previewing. Salpta 17:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) The table at the top of the page In the "Thierra" article, it is not working. Requesting a look to see what I might be doing incorrectly. :You were missing one of the required closing brackets for your Gold resource link. You can see exactly how & where by looking at the pages history. Salpta 16:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC)